


These Passions Will Burn Even Through The Storm

by wakeupthenightmare



Series: Of Sound Mind and Sure Madness [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst and Feels, F/M, For god sake Natasha, Hero issues, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Loki Does What He Wants, Love Triangles, Potentially longer fic, Romance, Superheroes, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, The Avengers AU, Thor Is Not Stupid, Unstable powers, only when talking about flying monkeys/pigs, warning for violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupthenightmare/pseuds/wakeupthenightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers AU.</p><p>Steve Rogers is a national, no, worldwide hero. He was the first superhero- he beat a tyrannical monster, plunged himself head first into the ocean, and survived (mostly) okay and in one piece, all to save a world that, admittedly, seems determined to just keep getting into trouble...<br/>So getting the only woman who's made him feel alive since he woke up to figure out she feels the same way about him, and let him into her heart should be a cakewalk, right?<br/>Yeah, right.<br/>Between Loki trying to end the world as we know it, dealing with a crazy new world, and sharing the heart of the woman you want with another, Steve has got some serious work to do. </p><p>*First chapter is a one shot that will eventually be turned into a multi-fic chapter after I've completed my stucky fic because the plot bunnies will threaten my sanity if I don't continue this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Passions Will Burn Even Through The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> so basically just want to put it out there that I do have kind of have a longer plot in mind, (okay, a big one) and this would fall somewhere, perhaps smack bang, in the middle of it. 
> 
> I don't own Steve Rogers or any of the other characters in this story (unfortunately, Marvel, you lucky bastards), apart from Casey.  
> I make no money of this and don't own any other Avengers characters or movie plots/etc., etc.  
> I'll only carry on adding the longer fic regularly if I think anyone will actually read it.

The sound of harsh thuds studded the silence of the corridor like Morse code, each jab getting louder the closer I got to the door leading into the training room of the ship. No doubt Casey was working through her anger on the punching bags...again.  
I stopped just outside the door, hesitating. I wondered if I enjoyed pain. Was I a masochist? Because if not then how do I explain why I keep walking into situations where I know my heart's just going to get broken?  
Looking for Peggy even after being told of her condition, watching her forget me over and over again...  
Being alone with Casey and subjecting myself to the rush of emotion I felt around her only to lose it when she walked away. And she did, _always_ , walk away...  
Okay, so maybe I'm just like any other dumb-in-love fool in history more than a masochist. But still, either way, I knew this probably wouldn't solve anything: confronting her.

I sighed and muttered to myself, "Turn back now, Rogers, you idiot." and made a weak attempt at half turning to go back the way I'd come, before some treacherous voice gave a mental snort in a "who are you trying to kid?" fashion, and I shoved the door open perhaps a little harder than necessary.

As predicted, I saw Casey in the middle of the training room on the left side hitting a large red punching bag that, had it been capable of emotion, would have probably been terrified. Her jabs were clearly slowing, I'd obviously entered at the end of her stressful tirade of punches and now saw her struggling to keep going. There was no rhythm, her shoulders were tense with the strain and her fists were hitting the leather with less force every punch.

I just stood there for a while, stuck in thought and observing, watching as she took her last half-hearted swing at the bag and then seemed to change her mind at the last minute and just collapse against the unyielding sack of sand. She was staring down, forehead pressed against the smooth casing, though I suspected she wasn't seeing the dull grey of the weird rubbery floor, and was instead caught up in whatever thoughts were eating her up inside this time around.

"So," I started, heart rate starting to speed up just at the anticipation of being near her, "I don't know what the bag did to you, but if you want I can take a couple of swings at it." she jumped a little, broken out of her reverie at the sound of my voice and glanced between me, the bag and her fists, seemingly not knowing where to settle her gaze.

"Yes, Fury told me about the trail of training equipment you leave in your wake." she smiled slightly in amusement, absently rubbing the glove of her left hand against the wrist on her right.

"So what is it now?" I asked in a quieter tone. She looked up at me sharply and I took a moment to appreciate the first clear view I'd gotten since walking in.  
Her hair was hanging down her back, clearly forgotten in her haste to take out some of her anger on something that wouldn't feel the pain, or hit back. They were still the soft brown curls from this morning though, just dampened at the temples now and slightly less tight in their coils.  
Her cheeks had two patches of red just on the skin of her cheekbone, the rest flushed ever so slightly from exertion, like the soft pink of those spiralled shells you always see people holding against their ear.  
But the part that always drew me in most was her eyes. Their colour always seemed to change- sometimes a hazel shot through with brown and golden streaks, sometimes a grey like the underbellies of rain clouds, and other times a honeyed brown. But no matter the colour, they always had the same determined shine to them, the same spark of life that made looking at them mesmerising. Made looking at _her_ , mesmerising.

She noticed my long pause and looked away once again, exposing the lean tilt of her neck, her slim body tensing ever so slightly. I drew my gaze away from the sliver of skin revealed at her hips, where her training vest had ridden up ever so slightly, and waited for her answer. If she even chose to give me one.

"I..." she started, hesitant. "Fury's concerns for the council- they're worrying me too." she spoke slowly as if weighing each word.

"What concerns?" I asked, frowning.

"He thinks they might take things into their own hands. Attempt to, and I quote, "contain and prevent the unprecedented invasion by necessary means"." she gave a twisted smile at the implications of those words just as my mind also began to understand just what it was they were suggesting.

"They'll wipe the Tesseract's location off the map." I said, horror creeping into my tone. "If we find it, they'll obliterate whatever city- or, state- it's in to try and destroy the Tesseract and the aliens with it."

She gave a short nod of confirmation, mouth set in a grim line.

"But- they can't!" I shouted, and immediately wanted to slap myself for such an unintelligent, well-founded comment... moron.

She smiled briefly in familiar amusement before it seemed to be dragged back down by her worries and she sighed angrily, taking off her gloves.

"Are you sure?" I blurted out, and at her incredulous look I hastily added, "I have to ask."  
Her expression softened and she began to explain. "The thought's been at the back of his mind constantly the last few days. He's confident he can hold his sway over them but... I could feel something in their words from his memory, not a reliable reading, but... an instinct? They'll do what they have to, and I get the feeling they've already made their minds up. They don't have enough trust in us, "genetic freaks."" Again, her tone soured at the clear quotations.

"You shouldn't listen to them, I don't. They can judge us and fear us all they want, but they don't know or appreciate just how much every one of us "freaks" has done for them and their home." I told her fiercely, angered at the idea of these people thinking they had the right to look down on us just because, ironically, we hold power above their comprehension. Some of us didn't ask for it, or in my case didn't know what exactly asking for that power would bring, but we were putting it to use- for them. And we didn't ask for anything in return. Nothing except maybe a little peace and acceptance- we're only what the world has made us.

"I love how the only part of that you cared about was them potentially hurting my feelings, not that our leading commander by tomorrow probably won't have any say in how best to save the world." she laughed softly for a moment and my blood fizzed at the sound. My lips curled up into an answering smile.

"Well, priorities can get jumbled sometimes."

"You do realise you just essentially chose concern of my emotional state over the concern of your city being blown to pieces with a nuclear bomb." she asked, disbelief colouring her tone.

"I know what I said. I chose the problem I could most likely nip in the bud right now. I don't know how we can change the second issue..."

"Kidnap and detainment until we clear up this little mess of theirs?" she suggested in a faux-serious tone.

"I think there's more assholes with more political power than sense where they came from." I smiled wryly.

"Yes, I daresay you're right." she said, thoughtful now.

"So you peeked into Fury's mind, huh? Brave, even I sometimes try to avoid him. He can be... challenging to work for, and with." I chuckled and Casey grinned back.

"I don't normally use that side of my... gift, if I can help it. I don't like to pry. But I also don't like not having all the pieces I need when trying to solve a puzzle, especially one like this."

"We don't know where they're headed, so they can't do anything yet."

"Bruce and Tony are getting closer every minute. It's only a matter of time before we know, then _they'll_ know, and it's most likely bubye to whatever sorry corner of the world Loki's taken the Tesseract to." she said impatiently.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Or just burn the one we're already on and have done with it." she muttered.

"Casey..." I said, reproachfully.

"Sorry, Steve, I- I don't really mean that. It just... it sometimes feels like too much, you know?" 

"Yes, I do know." I agreed quietly, "But I also know that when it does, we have to push all that crap to the back of our minds- we vent off a little steam whichever way we can and we _deal_ with it." I said firmly and Casey met my gaze for a few seconds, seeming to find enough certainty in my words there to shake off her defeatist moment.

"You're right... as always." she teased, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners in what seemed to be fond amusement.

"We can beat this, Casey. We'll find a way, you do know that right?" I asked.

"I guess..."

"Well that was convincing." I said going a little heavy on the sarcasm.

"No, I know we'll try... God knows we'll try... but what will it come to? How many times have each of us saved the world, or parts of it? We haul it off the edge just for it to crawl right back on the brink. I'm just tired of trying to save a world that I'm just not sure wants to be saved." she trailed off and her shoulders seemed to sag, as if the weight of that world really was sitting on them.

"Case, please..." I noticed her hands begin to shake as if actually acknowledging her thoughts aloud had terrified her. It made me ache to watch her start to crumble. "Don't you give up. Not you." I took a few strides towards her and reached out a hand as if to comfort, but hesitated, unsure of whether it was my comfort she wanted.

"Steve... I don't know how I feel right now. Everything I is just jumbled together and I can't _focus_ , I can't just get through the hopelessness this time!" her voice shook with held back emotion and I stepped closer, slowly. "All this stuff with the Tesseract and how ever since it started I've been losing control of my powers- and then Thor's prophecy, how I feel... I can't tell if what I feel for you or for him is real or not and I- I can't- I just... I can't tell! I-" Casey shook her head feeling the frustration of her tangled emotions beginning to be too much.

"Shh, shh Casey, it's okay..." I whispered, ignoring the sharp pain that lanced through me at her admitting even the possibility of feelings for the God I had to partner up with. Whether it was because of some mystical, other-worldy, fateful prophetic crap or not.

I cupped the side of her face with gentled hands, gently tilting it so she couldn't look away. "Look at me Casey. Case." I said in a firmer tone until finally Casey's watery, hazel eyes met my gaze, it was like looking at the smooth polished rocks beneath a stream, and I felt as though I was a piece of grass being swept away by the current. "It's okay. You don't have to decide anything right now. I don't need an answer. I'll wait for you, you know I will." I barely whispered the last part as I released her face and glanced at the wall instead, unable to hold her gaze any longer and still resist the pull I felt towards her. _I'm getting too emotional_ , I thought, and waited for Casey to pick up on it and panic as she always does when things get too close.

"But you shouldn't have to..." she exhaled the words like they were a confession, her greatest sin. I looked back at her quickly in surprise and felt my heart tug uncomfortably at the genuine distress on her face. "You deserve so much more than me Steve. I'm not good enough for you."

"Casey, that's not true and you know it."

"Yes, it is." she smiled sadly, "You just always see the light in people, even if it's not there. Whatever good you think you see in me, it's just echoes of your own."

"And _you_ are just too self critical for your own good. I know you Casey, I know you better than most." I shook my head, jaw clenched in frustration I would not be swayed.

"Better than everyone I'd say actually. I don't know why you haven't run for the hills yet."

"I'm not going anywhere Case."

"Not yet..."

"Not ever." I told her firmly, I wanted so desperately to make her understand how much she meant to me. 

She just smiled a little and repeated, "Not for now. And for now that's enough."

Somehow while we'd been talking, our bodies had inched closer together until my chest wasn't so far away from hers, my face tilted down to be able to meet her gaze even with the height difference. I felt the urge to close the gap and connect myself to her stronger than ever, bordering on painful trying to restrain myself. 

She seemed to notice my change in thoughts and a strange look crossed her face that I couldn't really identify. Indecision? 

I leaned forwards slowly, glancing from her mouth to her eyes to gauge her reaction. She didn't move. Didn't pull away. So I decided to just give in for once and damn the consequences. My eyes shut as our lips met and just as quickly as always, my body was on fire. Casey hesitantly pressed her mouth against mine and I felt her hands cautiously make their way round my neck, but I could feel her want as well in the way her fingertips trembled.

A few seconds passed with both of us on edge: me not wanting to push her too far, her not wanting to 'lead me on' like she explained earlier. She broke away for air and I could feel her chest heaving a little. I waited.

"Steve..." she sighed, and it seemed that when my name fell from her lips, her inhibitions fell away too.  
Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, we couldn't get close enough to each other. She gripped the back of my neck tighter than before as I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I vowed I wouldn't ever let her go again, because nothing else would surely be worth giving this feeling up. Stupid I know, given the current possibility of world annihilation, but then, sense always did seem to fly out the window whenever I'm with Casey.

Our lips moulded together in a sloppy, heated kiss. There was no rhythm, no careful touches now. Her fingers were pulling at the hairs on the nape of my neck, but I barely even noticed the slight pinch of pain, it didn't compare to the euphoric feeling she provoked in me. 

One of my hands pressed against her back, trying to get even closer, the other was probably leaving bruises on her hip. The little gasp she let out when I pressed even harder though assured me she didn't care. I felt the need for more as I walked her back a few steps until she hit the wall with a slight thump. I pulled back a moment and opened my eyes, I needed to know what she was feeling, and the desire and fierce, untameable spirit I saw in her eyes only made me crave her touch even more. 

I moved my hands to under her thighs and she knew what I wanted with no further indication. She jumped a little, wrapping her legs round my waist so my arms and the wall were supporting her body, it gave me the closer proximity I wanted so badly. Keeping one hand supporting her, I relied on her hold on me and the wall to be enough, because with the other hand I explored the soft curve of her jaw. 

She disconnected our lips and for a moment panicked thoughts of _not yet, please, just a little more_ flew through my head. But she wasn't ending anything, she just bent forwards to place small kisses on my exposed shoulder. 

I felt her lips move upwards, over my collarbone and while she carried on driving me insane, I rested my head against her neck and breathed deeply. I could smell her faint scent through the other ones that clung to her from the ship, something that belonged only to her and I couldn't describe it, all I could say was it's a soft scent. I couldn't help myself and bit down quickly just where her slender neck met her shoulders. 

She let out a small moan and shivered, so I continued sucking gently, before pulling back to see the mark I'd made. _My mark_. It gave me a deep satisfaction and for a fleeting moment I had a selfish wish that everyone would notice and know that I'd put it there. Professionalism was overrated anyway...

Casey's lips were at my ear now and she grazed the lobe with her teeth, and it was my turn to let out a desperate groan before I felt her breath near my cheek. She went still suddenly and I froze- prepared myself to let her go and walk away again. But before I could move away, she held my neck firmly and choked out "I can't lose you.", as if it hurt her to admit. Whether that was because she hated any weakness or because she just hated admitting it, especially to me, I couldn't say. I did, however, hear the held back emotion in those four words and pulled back so I could meet her eyes again. 

"You won't." I said lowly, and that seemed to be enough as she let out a small, half-sob kind of sound and met my lips once again. My right hand tangled in her long hair, stroking her cheek with my thumb, the caress contrasting with the fervour of our kiss. It was frantic again, as if we could sense the moment we'd both have to stop wasn't far off. She pulled me closer to her until I worried she wouldn't be able to breathe with my weight pushing against her so tightly. She seemed fine though and I could feel her vibrant life in her rapid heartbeat underneath her ribs as I explored the cave of her mouth. 

If I hadn't been so distracted by the way every one of my nerves seemed to be lit up, and the sound of our heartbeats in tandem, I might have noticed that nudge of intuition that someone else was approaching.

"Captain, they need you up at the bridge. Have you seen-" We were so oblivious to everything but each other that our normally quick reflexes and reactions failed us. We broke apart abruptly and turned towards the doorway to see a startled looking Natasha taking in our intimate positions. 

"Nat, we, we weren't..." Casey tailed off knowing agent Romanoff didn't need anything explaining. She'd seen exactly what happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you two were... busy." Natasha selected her words carefully, and clearly confused, for once not knowing how to deal with a situation.

She looked at me and for some reason I felt uncomfortable, as if I'd been caught doing something I shouldn't have, I guess I had, but still. I looked away and slowly let go of Casey's thighs, and she disentangled herself from me while Natasha politely averted her eyes. When she was safely stood on her own feet, I took a small step back and our eyes met for a split second. I saw a flash of guilt and maybe regret cross her features and I silently cursed Nat for ruining one of the best moments of my life.

Natasha spoke up again, "If you don't mind, we're discussing Loki and we could use you two being there." 

Casey seemed to take a second to regain her composure, the walls rebuilt. No matter what I did, I can never quite break through enough to make sure they never separate us again. Casey replied in a steady voice completely different to the exposed and vulnerable tone she'd used earlier, "Of course. Let's go."

Nat glanced between us once more and then nodded, "Alright" and she walked back through the door. 

Casey looked sideways at me and couldn't bring herself to meet my gaze, as she made to follow Nat, I grabbed her arm gently.

"I meant what I said Case. Don't keep me out this time, let me at least be a friend." I said quietly.

"And I meant what I said too. I can't lose you. But I won't be the reason for your pain either. If giving you up will make you happier in the long-run, then fair warning, I'll do it." Finally she looked up at me and studied my face, searching for something. I bristled at her words, frustration testing my normally plentiful patience.

"I can take care of myself. Sort out your own mind Casey, but don't be a Martyr. You don't decide what's best for me." I frowned a little, hoping this would keep her from retreating into her shell from before. I wouldn't let her push me away again. 

She looked like she wanted to argue, but instead she breathed out a barely audible "Okay..." and looking unconvinced, removed my hand from her arm. She didn't drop it straight away, instead holding onto it for a few seconds, her fingers curled round mine briefly before letting it go and walking through the door without a backwards glance.

And I followed her, for I could no longer consider the alternative, of being left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it, it's so encouraging to write more!


End file.
